


I Always Find my Way Back to You

by MountainAir1515



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending: The End, Endverse, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Sad and Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainAir1515/pseuds/MountainAir1515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer!Sam is destroying the world and winning, and Dean and Castiel are dying in battle. It's short and sad, but happy in my own twisted sense of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Find my Way Back to You

All I can see is my reality collapsing with splashes of body-temperature red, but somehow it’s comforting, like a soft blanket, and I just wish sleep could take over and block out the deafening ringing in my ears. The explosion has blown off parts of my ear and fingers, my body is tattooed with gashes and wounds that can't be stitched up, and I know that parts of my lower left leg and foot are broken. I can feel myself bleeding out, and again I wish for it to just end, not because of the pain but because of how _tired_ I am. I fought, I lost, and hell did I lose; I lost everything and everyone and Sam and...

_"Dean!"_  pierces over the ringing, and I hear his screams which send adrenaline through my body, making it impossible for me to finally die. His screams are the path I choose to follow, my last act of free will before exhaustion and this cold that is slowing creeping through my veins eventually take over my organs and shut me down for good. I still have one last thing to do and I'll be damned if I can't reach Cas; he needs me and hell, I need him too. I find him crawling toward me by our overturned truck and I realize that I must have been screaming too because I feel myself stop once he reaches for me. We found each other just like we always do.

And we're sitting side by side and I’m gripping on to my red soaked fallen angel who is now dying for me again, who gave up everything for me, his grace, his brothers and sisters, and he loves me for reasons I will never understand even as we sit here holding each other at the end. His breaths are short and pained, but he doesn't let it show in his blue eyes, and he tries to hold onto one of my hands but we both have fingers missing and the warmth of our blood mixing creates a calm that envelopes both of our broken bodies; we are united in the flesh one final time. We are dying together. Cas manages to reach up with his other hand to touch my face softly whispers, _I love you, Dean,_  and I try to say it back but his blue eyes have turned to ice and my fallen angel has left me. I grip onto his coat and try to shout for Castiel, my fallen angel, my love, my best friend, _my family,_  but blood is the only thing that comes out. With what is left of my life, I lower myself into my angel’s lap and I hold on with the last of my strength, and exhale.

Death is the only one who gets to walk out of this, and he does so with the twist of a ring. The laugh of the vessel that was once my brother echoes across the earth as it is destroyed.


End file.
